An unforgettable Summer
by LucyGriffithsfan
Summary: Summer at Nottingham college for the Outlaws heats up when they meet a new friend.


An Unforgettable Summer

Part One

Robin Locksley, or Robin Hood, as his friends called him ran down the steps of Nottingham College to his car. He took a deep breath and felt the excitement of being free. The summer had arrived, and he and his friends were planning to make it the best yet. He tossed the few pieces of junk that had been kicking around in his locker for half the year into the back seat of his car. He then cleared of the passenger seat, "for that certain someone," who he was sure would like a ride back to her dorm. He grinned to himself and then, making sure that no one was watching him, he took out a small can of lilac-smelling air-freshener, and gave the interior of the car a quick spray. Lilac just happened to be the favorite flower of his girlfriend, Marian Fitzwalter. He stood up and began to scan the crowds of young people that streamed from the building, looking for her. At last he spotted her, coming down the stone steps of the college, arm-in-arm with her friend and room-mate, Djaq. Robin couldn't pronounce her last name, as she came from the middle-east. "Hey Marian!" Robin lifted his voice above the excited chatter of students. She started toward him, and all but dragged Djaq with her. She reached the car, and jumped into Robins arms, kissing him soundly. Djaq laughed, as the two pulled apart, both gasping for air. "One of these days one of you will suffocate," she said, trying to stifle a giggle at the cheeky grin Robin flashed her. He turned to Marian, "hey you wanna ride back to the dorm?" "Course I do... do you have room for Djaq too?" Robin knew full well that he couldn't cram Djaq into the back seat of his car, amongst the old soda cans and candy wrappers. He was saved from an awkward situation by Djaq herself, who, blushing slightly said, "no, you go ahead, I'm waiting for someone." "Someone tall with brown hair, and deep chocolate colored eyes?" asked Robin, referring to his friend Will Scarlet, who was also Djaq's sincere admirer. Djaq blushed even more and nodded. Marian smiled and winked at her, and then got in Robin's car. Just as Robin was about to pull away from the curb, a black sports car whizzed past, nearly hitting the them. At the wheel sat Vasey Masterson, the school bully. Next to him sat Guy Gisborne, his right hand man. He was also Marian's worst nightmare, as he could not seem to accept the fact that she like Robin, and not him. His constant bugging drove both her and Robin crazy. Back at the dorms, Robin dropped Marian off, and arraigned to meet her in the library at around 5:30 that evening. It was traditional for "the gang" as it was called to meet at the beginning of every vacation, go out to dinner, and then just chill for the rest of the evening. "The gang" consisted of Robin, who was the leader, Marian, Allan A Dale, Much Miller, Djaq, Will, John Little, (or Little John as he was called by his friends) Eve Rands, Alice Ensan, and Grace Chesterton. 

At 5:30, the guys arrived from their dorms dressed in blue jeans and button down shirts. Robin wore a white shirt with blue stripes, Much had one similar, only his stripes were red. They shared a dorm together, and stripes was one thing that they both agreed on. Allan wore a bizarre (not unlike his character) gold and blue checkered shirt that he hadn't bothered to tuck in. The rest wore plain white shirts. They were all trying to decide which restaurant to go to when the girls walked in. Instantly the chatter stopped. It was replaced by whistles of amazement from the guys as they saw there dates. Marian wore a black evening dress which complemented her figure nicely, and was adorned in several pieces of silver jewelry, most of pieces having been given to her by Robin. Djaq wore a frilly blue skirt with a dark colored blouse that was a good match for her dark skin. Will gulped visibly at the sight of her. The rest looked equally attractive, and colored brightly at the rain of compliments that they received from the boys. After voting on the restaurant to eat at and the movie to attend after, they broke up into pairs and headed for their cars. Robin with Marian, Much with Eve, Allan with Grace, John with Alice, and Will and Djaq shyly holding hand, bringing up the rear. They made the short drive to their favorite pizza place, and sat down to enjoy the dinner. Just as they were about to sink their teeth into the warm pizza, Vasey, or "The Sheriff" as he was known at school entered with Guy and several members of his gang. Evidently they too like pizza, but Robin guessed that they were here because he was. More precisely, Guy had talked the rest of their gang into coming to this particular restaurant because he knew Marian would be here. While Vasey ordered the food, Guy made his way toward their table. Marian un-consciously inched closer to Robin. Guy stopped at their table and asked, "well, how is everyone doing on this fine evening?" his voice seemed nice enough, but their was a hint of steel in it that Robin was able to detect only because he had known him most of his life. The other thing that bothered Robin was that Guy's eyes never left Marian. "Were doing fine," he answered curtly. Allen muttered something that sounded like "up until a minute ago..." and then stuffed a piece of crust into his mouth. Guy looked rather annoyed, but then turned his attention back to Marian. "I was wondering if..." he paused, and the continued, "if you Marian, would like to come down tomorrow mourning and maybe have some coffee with me." Marian looked rather troubled, but she nodded, and Guy grinned. He strode away from the table back to his gang, grinning smugly at Robin. The friends tried to resume their pleasant conversation, but they were constantly being interrupted by loud laughter and talk from Vasey's table. Finally Robin turned to Marian and said, "ya know you didn't have to say yes to Gisborne." "I know" she replied, but just because I'm yours doesn't mean that I have to deny Guy or anyone else a little common courtesy." She eyed Robin for a moment and then said with a grin, "I think you jealous." Robin laughed. "I know I am, and I have good reason to be too. I'm not going to loose the prettiest girl in school to a guy like Guy." Marian planted a kiss on his cheek, and snuggled a little closer to him. "Don't worry, you won't." This seemed to satisfy Robin for the moment, and he went back to enjoying the rest of the evening.

"Drat" Marian exclaimed as her alarm went off. She wondered why she had left is set. There was no class today, so why get up? Then she remembered that she was supposed to have a cup of coffee with Guy Gisborne in the lobby today, and so she had to get up at the usual time. She toyed with the idea of just not going, but then dismissed it. "It would be to cruel to leave him sitting there," she thought to herself. Regardless of what ever else he was, he truly liked her, and she couldn't see a reason that she should deny his feelings for her, some respect. She got up and quickly showered, trying to to wake Djaq. Despite her efforts however, Djaq sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked through a yawn. "It's only about seven," Marian answered, but I have to go meet Gisborne. Djaq groaned and rolled over, going back to sleep. Marian smiled at her friend. She was a little nervous, going to meet Guy by herself. Most of the kids had gone home for the summer, with the exception of Robin's and Vasey's gangs. There were a couple of other kids there, one of them being a younger boy who had flew through High school, and landed himself in college four years ahead of most of his friends. She didn't know much more then his name, which was Carson, and the fact that he shared with her an interest in Greek Literature. She had been in several classes with him, but never really talked to him. The other student she didn't know in the slightest, as he was a couple of years under her, and stayed in the dorm on the other side of the property. Other then that, the student dorms were empty. So she was grateful to see, when she walked into the lobby, that Guy was not alone. In the corner, pouring over several chemistry practice problems sat Carson. There were several cans of high-caf soda next to him, indicating that he had been up for quite a while working. He glanced up as Marian entered the room. He smiled at her, then looked at Guy and rolled his eyes. Marian barely stopped herself from grinning. Everyone on campus seemed to know her dis-like of Guy, except Guy himself. She walked over to where he was sitting and slid into the seat across from him, rather then next to him. A shadow of annoyance seemed to pass over his face, but he did a good job of covering it up. "Hello Marian, sleep well?" "Yes, thank you," she replied. There was an awkward silence, and Guy through an annoyed glance toward Carson, who hadn't looked up from his Chemistry. Guy cleared his throat and began, "uh, Marian, I was wondering if you might consider going out to a movie or something with me?" Marian kept her voice flat as she answered, "Guy, you know that I don't really like you like I think you want me to." Guy stiffened as she continued. "I came down here to have a drink with you, and a chat, not to be invited out on dates, nor proposed to." Guy's eyes shone with anger as Carson coughed and attempted, without much success, to be thinking of stoichiometry. Guy turned his attention back to Marian. "It's because of Hood isn't it?" "You know that it is," she replied. "I've never made the fact that I like him, not you a secret." Marian shifted herself in to a position that would make it easier for her to get up quickly as she waited for Guy to respond. His eyes shone with rage, and Marian was unsure what he would have done, had not Carson suddenly picked up his papers, and moved over to the bar, where he got a cup of coffee, and seemingly went back to work. Marian noticed however, that this new position put him within easy reach of Guy. Guy noticed it to, and he quickly stood up, and walked over next to Carson. "Your disturbing us," Guy said icily. "And now your disturbing me," replied Carson, without looking up from his paper. There was a momentary look of Shock on Guy's face. He wasn't used to being defied, especially by one almost five years younger. He leaned a little closer to Carson and said angrily, "leave NOW." Carson put down his pen, and turned toward Gisborne. "I'm dis-inclined to do so," he said clearly, looking Guy straight in the eye. Guy gave a bellow of rage and aimed a punch at Carson's face. With a move like lightning, Carson dodged to the side, causing Guy's fist to whistle past, and slam into the solid wood bar. Guy gave a roar of pain, and clutched his hand in agony. Carson calmly picked up his books, and made for the door passing Marian on the way out. He dropped a note on her lap, which was from Robin. I stated "come on up to my room after your done with Guy." She crumpled it up, and went over to nurse Guy's swollen hand. 

Robin sat in his room across from Marian, grinning broadly as she described the condition of Guys hand. "He can barley move it, and it's all black and blue." Robin tried not to laugh. "And a 14 year old did that to him? He's never gonna live it down." "I have to admit, It was comforting to have someone else in the room with me," Marian said. "I had thought about going down myself," Robin replied," but then I met Carson in the hall, and I thought of him. I told him that if anything developed to come and get me, but evidently he didn't need to." Robin looked thoughtfully at Marian, and then continued, "maybe we should make him an honorary member of the gang. I know Will would like it, then he wouldn't be the youngest..." "I think it's a good idea," replied Marian, "after all, now that he's insulted Guy, Vasey's whole gang is gonna be after him. If he's with us, he's protected." Robin nodded. "I'll go an see him... see he's interested. In the mean time, you and I have need to go do something, to make up for all that negative time that you spent with Gisborne." Marian smiled and kissed him. 

After Carson's "initiation ceremony," (which was nothing more then dinner with the gang and a movie) the group of friends, including there newest member sat lounging in Robin's room. They were all questioning Carson about his "history" which was in fact, quite interesting. He was an exchange student from the US who had come to England to get a better education. He had advanced through his studies so fast that at 14, he was a freshman in college. "According to Marian, that was a pretty neat move you put over on Guy," Allan commented, changing the subject away from school to something he could understand. Carson grinned, "I took several years of Martial Arts back in the states, not that I needed them to take on Guy Gisborne. I've seen the way he fights, or rather, the way he doesn't. He always lets his gang do it for him. I've also noticed that the only guy that he's ever fought with that was his age is Robin here. Correct me if I'm wrong, it isn't it usually over Marian?" Robin and Marian looked a little embarrassed, but the rest of the gang agreed. "Yup, that's right," began Much. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood stains out of cloth? Not to mention the dirt, or the tares that need fixing, or the..." "Ok much can it,"broke in Will. "If you didn't let Robin play the whole 'oh-I'm-in-to-much-pain-to-clean-my-own-clothes' thing on you, then you wouldn't have to take care of his clothes. Your just to soft-hearted. Robin grinned at an shocked looking Much, who looked as if something was dawning on him. Eve leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "He is soft hearted, and I never want him to change." Much turned several different shades of red, before getting up, muttering something about finding some food. "Well," said Carson, stretching as he sat up, "I guess I'd better turn in... night all." Allan had moved in to his dorm with him, as both of there original roommates had gone home for the summer. He followed shortly after, and found Carson lying in his bed, his laptop on his lap. "'sup?" Allan asked as he began to raid their refrigerator. "I'm putting Robin and the rest of the gang into my address book." He paused, "ya know it'll be nice of have some friends around here. I spent all of this past year to myself, just working away, trying to live up to expectations." "What expectations?" asked Allan, joining him on the bed with a cold ham and cheese sandwich. "Mostly my parents, and then my own... and then those of my old teachers. I'm one of those student who got got sponsored because I'm really smart, (or so they say) and so I'm expected to do well." "Hmm..." Grunted Allan through a bite of sandwich. "I wouldn't wanna be in your situation... to much pressure." Carson grinned. "It's not that bad, and now I have someone to waste time and fool around with," he added, referring to the gang. Allan, who was beginning to look tired, went over and laid down on his bed not even bothering to change his clothes. Withing minutes he was sleeping. Robin awoke the next mourning, feeling refreshed and vigorous. He didn't know what was going on today, and frankly he didn't care. He showered and dressed quickly, then went to join his friends for breakfast. The only ones up when he reached the mess hall were Marian, Carson, Grace and Allan. Allan and Grace were sitting in the corner giggling over something, and Carson and Marian were both sipping Coffee, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Robin approached Marian, and slid into the seat next to her. He put his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. "Sleep well darling?" he asked. "Mmmm" Marian sighed contentedly. At that moment, Vasey and his gang strode through the door. Gisborne, of course was with them, holding a thickly bandaged hand. "He Guy," Carson hailed him, "how's the hand?" "good enough to take you apart any time I wanted to," growled Guy in response. "Gisborne!" Vasey yelled, beckoning to him. Guy gave Carson and Robin icy stares, and then hurried to Vasey's table. "It's revolting the way Vasey orders his people around," commented Marian. "His gang isn't based on friendship like ours is," said Robin. "It's based on need. Vasey can't fight his own fights, so he hires other people to do it for him." By now, the rest of the gang had trickled into the dinning area, and they began to as American-born Carson put it "rustle up some grub." After a satisfying breakfast, the gang split up into twos and threes. Robin and Marian, hand in hand decided to take a walk down to the lake that bordered the campus property. John and Alice went to the library together to find a book that they had been discussing at breakfast. Much and Eve, were still eating and therefore not ready to go anywhere yet. Will, Djaq, Carson, Allan and Grace decided to go hang out in Carson and Allan's dorm. They watched a movie, and then Allan began to amuse them by taking pictures of them with his camera, and editing them into goofy/slightly retarded wallpapers on Carson's computer. 

Robin and Marian meanwhile were enjoying time together, away from the crowds. The happy couple walked along the small beach by the lake, Marian collecting pretty shells and rocks, and Robin, the patient boyfriend, holding all that she found. They made their way up to a rather romantic spot, overlooking the college grounds. There were several benches, and they chose one situated under a leafy-green canopy of trees. They chatted for a long while about the past school year, but anyone who had once been in their position could see that their minds were on each other, and nothing else. Marian started to say something, but Robin placed his finger of Marian's lips, least she should speak and ruin the magic of that moment. Then, drawing her close, he kissed her gently. She responded to the kiss, and moved closer to him. The sun shining through the leaves painted a picturesque seen, as the young lovers passionately embraced.

The next mourning dawned wet and rainy, leaving no trace of the beautiful day before. Carson awoke early, and dressed quietly so as to not wake Allan. He grabbed his book on the famous Greek Tragedies, as he planned to do a little studying before breakfast. He was making his way down to the lounge, when he was suddenly confronted by Vasey, Guy, and several of their gang. Carson knew what was about to happen, and so he dropped his book, first so he could fight, and second, he hoped that if the rest of the gang found it they would be able to guess that something had happened to him. "Well what's this?" Vasey asked in a smooth voice. "The ruiner of my friends hand, all alone?" his eyes hardened. "your gonna wish you'd minded your own business." Two of Vasey's moved forward, one on each side. Carson suddenly called upon his Martial Arts training, and suddenly jumped and did a full split in mid-air. Each one of his feet came in contact with one of Vasey's guards. He landed directly in front of Vasey, and before he was jumped on by several more of his cronies, he managed to deliver several sharp blows to Vasey's stomach and groin. He was just about to make a go at Guy when something hit him from behind, and everything went black.

Will and Djaq walked hand-in-hand down the cool and peaceful hallways of the dormitory. They were the perfect couple character-wise, but their respective heights however made it rather difficult during those special moments. The sound of foot-steps caused them to turn. Allan was coming up behind them. "Hey you two love-birds seen Carson today?" he asked, flashing Will a grin. They both blushed, but said that they hadn't. "Hmm, well, he wasn't a breakfast, and no one else has seen him either. Keep an eye out for him would ya?" Will and Djaq nodded, and decided to make there way toward the lounge where they would be able to talk undisturbed. Will suddenly staggered forward, nearly pulling Djaq with him. "What's the matter?" Djaq asked, her voice full of concern. "Nothing," Will responded, a little embarrassed, "Stepped on something and my foot flew out from under me." Djaq looked down at the dark floor looking for the cause of the pulled muscles in Will's leg. "Here it is, it's a book... say, isn't this the book that Carson was reading the other day when we were in his room?" Will took it from her hands, "it looks like," he flipped open the front cover, and sure enough CARSON AUBREY was written in bold letters at the top of the first page. "Hmm. Never knew his last name," Will pondered for a second. "I guess he has French descendants in his family tree, but why is his book here on the floor? It was in his room last night." Djaq had been thinking hard, trying to put together the few pieces of the puzzle that they had. She and will used their cell-phones to round the gang up, and they met in the lounge. After talking for a few minutes, they came to the conclusion that Carson had been nabbed by Vasey and Gisborne, in an attempt to get back at him for breaking up Guy's "date" with Marian, making him punch a bar, and for joining Robin Hood's gang. Marian was almost beside herself, as she considered what had happened to be partially her fault. "He was trying to draw Guy's attention away from me, when he saw that Guy was angry with me," she all but sobbed into Robin's shoulder. "Now Guy is trying to get back at him for helping me." "It's Ok, Marian... It's mostly my fault, 'cause I asked him to keep an eye on you," Robin tried to console her. "Now we know that Vasey's hideout is in the storage whorehouse out back, so I think that it's safe to assume that they have him there. We'll start by checking there."

Carson slowly opened his eyes. There was a dull throbbing at the base of his skull, but other then that, he thought himself to be Ok. He was lying on a cold, hard, floor made of cement. He sat up a little and looked around. He was in a large building, the walls being made of sheet-metal. As he sat up a little more, he heard a low chuckle from behind him. He turned around and saw Guy Gisborne sitting on a old crate, grinning wickedly at him. "Sorry you came between me and Marian?" Guy asked with a evil laugh. "The only thing that I regret," responded Carson, "is that I only broke ONE of your hands. I shoulda broke both, as well as a few other things, only I was feeling in a good mood that day." Carson saw the smile slip just a fraction from Guy's face. "Those are tough words, but we'll see what your saying in a little while when I'm done with you." Guy began to stand up. Carson knew that he needed to buy sometime, so he said, "where are the others Guy? Vasey's to smart to let one of his dogs go without a leash, so he must be near by somewhere, and plus I don't think you have the nerve to take my on by yourself." Guy smiled grimly as he stood and walked toward Carson, who was beginning to stand up. "When I'm done with you your gonna wish you were never born!" Suddenly the door to the building burst open, and Little John came striding in. Behind him was the rest of the gang. Guy whirled around to face them, and in that second, Carson jumped up, and launched himself at Guy. Gisborne heard him move and turned around just in time to be hit full in the chest by Carson's lowered shoulder. He staggered backward, off balance. Carson drove home three quick hits on Guys face, then buried one of his fists in his captors stomach. Guy doubled over, bring his face toward Carson's knee, which was coming up to meet his face. They collided, and Guy blacked put. The whole episode had taken less then 10 seconds, and Carson looked up to see looks of pure astonishment on the face of his friends. He grinned as, and then winced as the sudden change in facial expressions caused his aching head to scream in protest. Djaq noticed the look of pain on his face and shook herself. "Come on, lets get him back to the dorms" she ordered. With little Djaq, Marian, Grace, Alice, and Eve hovering around him, he slowly made his way up to his dorm. He flung himself on his bed while the girls tried to make him comfortable. He related the circumstances of his capture to his friends, and then grinned at the guys who were watching with obvious jealousy as their dates and girlfriends pampered Carson. "What's the matter?" Carson asked, "Upset that I'm getting all the feminine attention?" The girls all giggled, and the boys glared at Carson.

Guy sat nursing his bruised and battered face. Vasey stood over him, half-mocking, half-lecturing him. "I could drown in everyone else's incompetence,"

he said irritably. "I'll get the little twerp," vowed Guy. "Oh will you?" asked Vasey sarcastically. You've tried to twice, and all it's gotten you is a broken hand and a broken face." "I don't care!" Guy shot back. "I'll get him, Hood... and Marian," He added with a half-grin, momentarily forgetting the pain that he was in. "Oh really?" taunted Vasey. "And how do you intend to do that, hmmm? Try to sweet talk her into submission? No Guy, there is only one way to deal with lepers like her... force!" With that he turned and strode away, leaving Guy to ponder the effects of forcing himself upon Marian... the idea didn't really appeal to him at the moment, but it certainly beat watching her marry Hood. He snatched a bottle of Vodka from it's hiding place in an old storage cupboard, and took several long swigs. With each drink, the idea that Vasey had proposed began to sound better and better in his mind.

Marian walked down the now darkened passage way towards the rec-hall. Robin was there waiting to play a game of table-tennis, while Carson and Allan waited to challenge the winner and loser. As she neared the entrance to the rec-hall, she should swear that she heard foot-steps besides her own, but she paid them no attention, assuming it was her imagination. Suddenly a had reached out from the shadows and grabbed her. She started, then exclaimed, "Guy, it's you...what do you want?" he didn't answer. Several of his gang emerged from the shadows as well.. She could smell the oder of cheap liquor. She knew they had been drinking. His grip suddenly tightened, and he threw her against the wall. He grabbed her by the throat and began to forcefully kiss her. Marian tried to scream, but she couldn't. She felt his hand grope at her body. She tried, but was powerless to stop him. His inebriated friends stood around watching with great interest. The grip on her neck was like a vice, and her head being forced against the wall as he pushed his lips on hers, harder, and harder, until she thought she could bare it no more. It that moment she heard a yell and Robin hurtled himself headlong at Guy, knocking him away from her. Carson incapacitated one of Gisborne's cronies with a kick to the groin, and grabbing another, rammed him headlong into the solid stone wall, knocking him senseless. Allan had another one of Gisborne's friends doubled up on the floor, and Allan was now trying to haul Robin off of Guy, who was being pummeled by Robin's furious blows. Carson ran to Marians side. She had feinted after Guy had dropped her, and now Carson tried desperately to revive her. After several moments, she opened her eyes, and looked wildly around. "Where is Guy?" she asked desperately. Carson looked up to see what had become of her attacker. Allan had succeeded in hauling Robin off him Whether from the alcohol, or Robin's punches, Guy was completely un-responsive. Robin, satisfied that he wouldn't be going any where, at least for the moment, turned his attention towards Marian. He bent down, and gently lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the rec-room where he lay her on a couch. She was awake, but slightly dis-oriented, and it was only after a couple glasses of water, and a few terrible Allan A Dale jokes that she was able to remember what had happened. Robin's eyes grew dark with fury as Marian related her story. When She finished, he was once again ready to take Guy on, whether he was conscious or not. Allan and Carson restrained him however, and instead helped Marian to her dorm where she could be tended to by Djaq and the rest of the girls. After explaining the situation, the rest of the gang was equally outraged. "From now on," Robin said firmly, "no one goes any where be his or her self. We stay in couples, that way we can handle Gisborne or Vasey, should we run into them." The rest of the gang agreed, not least of all the boys, who looked for any reason to spend more time with the girls that they cared about.


End file.
